The present disclosure is related to a digital-to-analog converter and a method for digital-to-analog conversion.
A digital-to-analog converter converts a digital input signal into an analog output signal. A digital-to-analog converter realized as a thermometer-coded converter achieves a high accuracy and a high speed, but results in high cost due to the area of silicon on the substrate required for fabrication of the parallel branches of the thermometer-coded converter.